Never is a Promise
by Madame Batolli
Summary: Marron's just lost her job, Goten's failing college and can't get a job, Trunks has a guaranteed job that he doesn't want. All three of them are bored out of their minds. What are our three heroes to do?
1. Same Old, Same Old

Disclaimer: Not mine, dammit! Toriyama went that way! *points*   
  


**NEVER IS A PROMISE**

  
  
Chapter 1: Same Old, Same Old   
  
Sometimes, life just wasn't fair. It wasn't as if she'd meant to do it. It had been a mistake. People made mistakes all the time. Couldn't they have just given her one chance to sort it out? It wasn't as if she hadn't apologised, after all. She'd cleaned up the mess she'd made, she'd straightened everything up, even offered to pay the dry cleaning bill. Why did they have to be so stubborn? She'd promised that it wouldn't happen again. Told them she was having a bad day, things would be different tomorrow. Why hadn't they listened?   
  
Marron Chestnut sat on the pavement outside Cafe Francais, resting her chin on her hands, her lips pressed together in a thin, angry line. She had her jean-clad knees pulled up to her chest, and was staring silently at a large, purple stain on the shin of her trousers.   
  
"You," she whispered to the purple almost-perfect circle, "got me fired."   
  
She received no reply, not that she had hoped for one, considering that blackcurrant juice has never been one for holding an intelligent conversation, but she continued to glare at it for a few long, drawn out seconds before sighing miserably and letting her head fall into her hands. So she'd spilled a few coffees, scalded a few people with the Soup of the Day, and smashed a few glasses. It wasn't as if she'd done it on purpose. Some _bastard_ had stuck their leg out as she walked past, tripping her, and causing both her, and the carefully arranged tray of coffee cups, juice glasses, soup bowls, and bread rolls, to go crashing to the ground. She'd landed on her knees painfully, eyes wide with shock, while the contents of the tray had flown in all directions, clattering and smashing, spilling hot liquid and generally making an ear shattering row.   
  
Her boss had fired her on the spot.   
  
It wasn't that she was really heartbroken about losing the job, it was the question of what she was going to do now she was unemployed that was worrying her. She had an apartment that she was paying rent on, a car that badly needed servicing, and no money. She wouldn't even get a full wage slip for the work she'd done this month, since she had to pay for the broken glasses and the dry cleaning. All in all, things were starting to look worrying. She hadn't even got anything saved up. Hadn't thought she'd need it. But she did need it. And she wouldn't earn anything if she just stayed here, on the pavement, drowning in self pity.   
  
Marron stood up, turning to take one last look at her ex-workplace, then shrugged, setting off in the direction of her apartment. Maybe later she'd buy a newspaper, take a look at the job vacancies. But for now, she needed sleep. Maybe that would help her forget the humiliation of the day. Maybe.   
  


*********

  
  
Son Goten struggled to keep his eyes open for what seemed like the fiftieth time, as the lecturer droned on and on about the significance of the personification of the stars in 'The Tyger' by William Blake. Apparently, such a topic had all his classmates enthralled, as they scribbled down notes like the apocalypse was nigh. _Mind you,_ he thought wryly, _why would anyone be spending their last moments on earth noting down the significance of celestial objects?_   
  
He let his mind drift absently, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what he'd do when he got home tonight. Most likely, he'd have to put up with another angry tirade from his mother about how he should be working, earning some money to help her put food on the table, what with his father being gone and all.   
  
Goten had mixed feelings when it came to that subject. He admired his father's free spirit, naturally, but he sometimes wished that the guy was there for him more often. Gohan was the one he'd grown to rely on, but now his brother was married and living away from home, working as a lecturer at Orange Star University. Gohan sometimes brought his ten year old daughter, Pan, to visit, but he never had time to help Goten with his problems any more. Not that anyone thought that Goten had any problems. Most of them saw him as the son who was most like Goku, carefree, always optimistic and happy, which he was, but it was hard to stay optimistic when he was failing all his college classes and he'd been turned down for countless jobs.   
  
He idly wished he could trade places with Trunks. Trunks, his best friend, who had a guaranteed job for life once he turned 25, around ten months from now. At least he never had to worry about money, what with being the son of the President of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs. About the only thing Trunks had to complain about was whether his little sister, Bra, had got on his nerves this week. Maybe he'd go and see Trunks after this lecture was over. He needed someone to talk to, and if anything, it would at least delay his having to go home and face his mother.   
  
"And so, this use of symbolism tells us what, Son Goten?"   
  
The lecturer's voice cut through his thoughts and pulled him back to reality. Everyone turned around to look at the spiky haired boy, who blinked, tilted his head to the side, and asked,   
  
"Huh?"   
  


********

  
  
_The two fighters squared off in the final battle. Everything was riding on this last round, to the victor, came glory, and to the loser, nothing but the bitter taste of defeat. To the observer, the winner of this fight seemed obvious. The pigtailed girl didn't stand a chance, not when faced with this mysterious, brooding, highly skilled warrior. They began their battle almost lazily, a few kicks thrown, a few fists parried away. Then, the girl dropped to the ground. She took the spiky haired karate expert totally off guard, and he faltered, just for a second. A second was all she needed.   
  
With lightning fast speed, she swept out his legs from under him, jumped into the air as he fell to perform a vicious roundhouse that connected with the back of his head, slamming his face into the dusty ground. He was down, but not out. Not yet. He spun out of the way as she leapt to strike him again, grabbing her arm as she passed and flipping her over his shoulder. She hit the ground with a yelp, then scrambled to her feet, turning her back on him.   
  
He reached forward to grab her again, but this action was his downfall. The girl kicked him violently, sending him flying into the air, then spun around, falling into a low stance. Knees bent, she clenched her fist, hands crackling with pure energy, then, upon her opponent's descent, she unleashed the final, killing blow. _   
  
"You Lose" proclaimed the gravelly voiced announcer smugly, and Trunks Briefs threw his controller down in disgust. Damned stupid game. He rolled over, laying on his back and folding his arms behind his head, gazing up at the white ceiling of the games room. He was almost bored to tears. Goten was at college, his mother was in the lab, his father was God knows where, and Bra was at school. There was no one to talk to, and nothing to do.   
  
The young man gave a sigh, running a hand through his lavender hair, eyes half closed. If only there was something to do. His eyes fell on the blue guitar he'd had since he was a teenager, and he debated grabbing it and strumming for a while, for old time's sake, but couldn't find the energy to move. Who knew that being bored could be so...draining?   
  
_Well,_ he thought with a sigh, _there'll be no risk of boredom once you turn twenty-five._ Which was true enough. He'd inherit Capsule Corporation and become President. That should keep him occupied, at the very least. So why did he feel like his twenty-fifth birthday was like a death sentence? He slid off the bed, walking over to the games shelf and picking up some driving game. Well, he had nothing else to do.   
  


********

  
  
A/N: So there's the first chap of NIAP. See also, Aerith digging herself deeper into a hole that she needs to update like crazy to get out of. ;D Can you believe it? A story from Aerith that's not in first person! It's a miracle! Either that or a stupid idea. ;) Well, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Samey? Bland? Needs improvement? Let me know, I'd love to hear your criticism. That's it for now!   
  
P.S: Anyone guess what game Trunks was playing on at the beginning of his section? *smirk* One of my favourites. 


	2. You Do That

Disclaimer: Don't own. As if you thought I did.   
  


Chapter 2: You Do That.

  
  
Meanwhile, in the offices of the Red Ribbon Record Company, a certain top producer was having a little bit of a tantrum.   
  
"That is precisely what ticks me off about you, Lunch!" Mai growled, slamming her hands onto the gleaming mahogany table-top and scowling at the fidgeting bluette across from her.   
  
"You actually thought it was a good idea to renew the Ginyu's contract? Dammit, we're set to lose millions over this! The novelty wore off right back when they released their second single!"   
  
The furious woman narrowed her eyes. "No one wants to see a bunch of idiots parading around and miming to a backing track anymore." she spat. "After Rock, Paper, Scissors, I thought we agreed there'd be no more albums."   
  
"I...I'm sorry." Lunch fumbled, looking anywhere but at Mai. "I...just - I felt sorry for them."   
  
"Sorry?" Mai's eyes flashed dangerously, and she opened her mouth to continue her tirade. Fortunately for Lunch, the ebony haired woman was interrupted smoothly by the other occupant of the room, Juunana-gou.   
  
"It seems that we have a problem then." he stated coolly, rising from his chair and walking over to the window. "However, I have a solution."   
  
"Is that so?"   
  
"Just last week you were discussing plans to begin a new project, am I right?" his question was answered with two nods of Mai's head. Lunch sank down into the plush lounge chair, saying nothing.   
  
"Then maybe it's time to begin that new project. It is, after all, the best way to make up for the losses a second Ginyu album will inflict." A reproachful glance at Lunch was enough to make her sink further into the chair.   
  
"Maybe you're right, Juunanna-gou. But we'll have to think this through carefully. What type of image are we looking for? Where's the hole in the market that needs to be filled?"   
  
The bluette perked up a little, opening her mouth to speak.   
  
"Do we have any demos that sound suitable?" Mai cut her off.   
  
"Nothing that really stands out." Juunana replied, shrugging offhandedly. "Perhaps we need to look elsewhere."   
  
"But where do you suggest?"   
  
Lunch opened her mouth again, but this time, Juunana-gou was the one to talk over her.   
  
"I'm not entirely sure."   
  
_Why do they always have to do that?_ Lunch thought irritably, ignoring the familiar tingling feeling in her nose. The dust in this room was driving her crazy.   
  
"Perhaps we need to sleep on it?" Mai suggested.   
  
_No, I have an idea, if only you'd give me a chance to speak!_ the seated girl thought.   
  
The tingling sensation continued, and she inhaled in an attempt to suppress it, Unfortunately, the conference room was indeed quite dusty, so her attempts had the opposite effect to what she was hoping for. Just as her two companions were on their way out of the room, Lunch let out a huge sneeze.   
  
Mai winced, putting a hand to her forehead. She really didn't have time for this.   
  
"Well, hello Kushami." Juunana murmured silkily. "Do you have any suggestions, by any chance?"   
  
The now very blonde, very angry woman leapt up from her seat, glaring at her colleagues, fists clenched at her sides.   
  
"Damned right I have a suggestion!" she snapped. "And if you two assholes would stop being so rude, maybe I'd have chance to make it!"   
  
"Go on."   
  
"Patronise me again and you'll regret it." Kushami growled. "You say you're looking for something different, eh? Well, it's pretty obvious that you're not gonna find it sitting on your asses and listening to wishy-washy demos." She sat down again, and propped her feet up on the coffee table with a scowl.   
  
"You want something new, you're gonna find it in a person who'd never consider becoming a recording artist. Unless they had some kind of incentive."   
  
"Is there a point to this?" Mai asked, sounding a little bored. "And get your feet off the table, please."   
  
The blonde made a point of ignoring her friend's demands.   
  
"Of course there's a bloody point! Put an ad out. T.V, paper, magazines, wherever. Sure you'll get ninety six percent no hopers, but the other four percent, they're the ones you're looking for."   
  
Junnana-gou arched a brow. "Perhaps you're right."   
  
"There's no damned 'perhaps' about it! Of course I'm right. Now are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna actually do something resembling work for once in your life?"   
  
The raven haired man just smiled. "Kushami, dear, that's what my PA is for."   
  


~~~~

  
  
"Honestly, Dad, I'm gonna be fine."   
  
Marron rested her chin on her fist, rolling her eyes as her father continued his speech about how she could always come home and he and her mother would look after her. She'd foolishly called home and told him about what had happened earlier, after looking in the newspaper and finding nothing of interest, she'd had time to think about everything she owed and how embarrassing it had been to drench the Cafe Francais regulars in tomato soup. Feeling more than a little miserable and in need of hearing a friendly voice, she'd dialled Kame House's number.   
  
"But Marron, you know your mother and I wouldn't mind!" Krillin told her indignantly.   
  
"I know, dad. But I'll be fine, promise. I'll get another job, it's no big deal."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"I'm sure." She gave a sigh of resignation, eyes scanning the newspaper a second time just in case she'd missed something.   
  
"In fact," she muttered, wincing as her eyes fell on an advertisement for a potwasher in Nova Cafe, "there's some really great jobs on offer right now."   
  
"Well, alright." Krillin told her. "Listen, firecracker, I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"   
  
"Right."   
  
With another sigh, the blonde dropped the phone back into the cradle and slammed the newspaper shut. She could wash pots. She just didn't want to, but she could. But what she wanted to do wasn't the issue any more. It hadn't been for a long time.   
  


~~~~

  
  
"Trunks, wanna play with me and Pan?" Bra asked, peeking around the bedroom door at her older brother, who was currently lying on his bed with his arms folded behind his head, staring into space. He turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbows and scowled at her.   
  
"How about no?" he told the little girl, and she stepped further into the room, followed by her dark haired friend.   
  
"You never do anything." Pan commented, picking up a photo frame from the nightstand and running her fingers over the glass.   
  
"And?" Trunks asked in bored tones, rising into a sitting position and snatching the photo frame from Pan's hands. He slammed it face down and pointed at the open door.   
  
"Go play with your dolls or something."   
  
"Dolls? Yeah, right. Actually," Pan told him, folding her arms, "we're gonna get your dad to teach us how to fight."   
  
"Good for you. And exactly why would I care?"   
  
Bra stamped her foot, her fists clenching at her side, and took Pan's hand.   
  
"Come on Pan, let's go." She growled, flouncing out of the room. "I'm telling dad." She snapped on her way down the hall.   
  
Trunks sighed, irritated. He had no patience for annoying little sisters and their annoying little friends.   
  
"Hey, Trunks." Goten smiled from the doorway.   
  
"'Ten? What's up?"   
  
"Thought I'd come see what you were up to. I couldn't get hold of your mom with the intercom so I just let myself in anyway."   
  
He crossed the room, sinking down into a chair and leaning forward.   
  
"What's wrong with your sister? She stamped on my foot when I said hi."   
  
"I dunno. She's probably just in a mood." Trunks replied.   
  
"She's not the only one." Goten muttered darkly, running a hand through his black spikes. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I don't just quit college and have done with it."   
  
"Results not good?" Trunks asked sympathetically, sitting up again. His friend nodded.   
  
"Yep, and even though I thought it'd be impossible, I did worse than last time."   
  
"So quit. Then we can both hang out doing nothing all day."   
  
"Sounds like fun. Maybe I will."   
  
Trunks's eyes widened, and he tilted his head to the side questioningly.   
  
"Seriously?"   
  
Goten sighed. "Well I can't carry on like I am doing!" he said bitterly. "My best bet is to try and get a job. Maybe I'll have more luck getting something full time rather than afternoon work."   
  
"'Ten, Chi-Chi'd go ballistic." Trunks said warningly, but upon seeing the look on his friend's face, he sighed.   
  
"Just think about this a little bit, Goten, alright?"   
  
"I've thought about it, Trunks. There's no point in trying to do something I'm no good at. Gohan may be a uni graduate, but that doesn't mean I'll ever be."   
  
"You sure about that? You always did fine in high school."   
  
Goten nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. High school was different."   
  
"But 'Ten....."   
  
"I'd better be getting home."   
  
Trunks shrugged, getting up from the bed and looking out of the window at the darkening sky.   
  
"Well, good luck telling Chi-Chi. I'll call you later to make sure you're still alive."   
  
"You do that, Trunks." Goten replied good-naturedly. "Talk to you later."   
  


~~~~

  
  
**A/N:** Wow, an actual update? Yes, the plot of this story is a tad obvious, so sue me. I've been watching too much Gravitation. Mmm, Yuki. Mmm...Hiro...   
  
And yep, the game was indeed Tekken, and was Xiaoyu vs. Jin. You're all geniuses! Thanks so much for reviewing, and hopefully you'll tell me what you thought of this chapter, ya? I'm so proud that I managed to include Lunch, I love her and no one ever writes about her! She was the original tough chica of DB, even before Juu came along. Anyway, see you next update, in which Marron marries and murders a man for his money, Goten joins Mensa, and Trunks becomes a mime. Maybe.   
  
The next update may take a while, seeing as I'm addicted to FFX right now. I completed it a bit ago but I decided to play it through again to get all the secrets and stuff. *cuddles Tidus and Wakka* Bah, after browsing around, I've discovered no one loves my two fave Blitzball stars. Hmph. Just 'cause they're not dark and tortured like Vincent, or badass like Auron, or in possession of the social skills of a cactus *pointed glance at Squall*   
  
P.S: Marie, about the blackcurrant juice, art imitating life, perhaps? ;) 


End file.
